


Jailhouse Rock

by DaintyCrow



Series: Marvel Request - SailorLestrade [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Flirting, Implied sexuel Content, Love, Sassy, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki bekommt im Gefängnis einen neuen Freund.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jailhouse Rock

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jailhouse Rock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073016) by [SailorLestrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade). 



> F/C – Favorite Colour / Lieblingsfarbe  
> F/TV/S – Favorite TV Show / Lieblingsfernsehsendung  
> Y/C/N – Your Complete Name / Dein Vollständiger Name

Loki hörte die Geräusche von Schritten, die ihren Weg den Korridor zu seiner Zelle hinunter fanden. Odin schickte immer neue Freunde hinunter zu Lokis Zelle und er mochte es, sich Backstories darüber auszudenken, wie sie wohl dorthin gekommen waren. Das war der Moment, in dem er jemanden sah, den er hier unten nicht erwartet hätte zu sehen. Gekleidet in ein F/C und schwarzes Kleid war es die schönste Frau, die er jemals gesehen hatte. Du hattest Fesseln an den Hand- und Fußgelenken, und einen Mundkorb ähnlich dem, den Loki von Thor gezwungen worden war zu tragen, als er Midgard verlassen hatte.

„Meine Güte,“ entfuhr es ihm. Er wusste nicht, wer du warst, oder weshalb du hier warst, aber er fand heraus, dass es etwas hübsches böses gewesen sein musste, wenn ein Mundkorb von Nöten war. Die Wachen brachten dich in deine Zelle.

„Du kannst deine Magie in deiner Zelle verwenden,“ sagte er, entfernte den Mundkorb, „Aber wenn du auch nur irgendwas versuchst, um sie zu verlassen …“

„Werde ich hingerichtet,“ sagtest du, und glittest mit einem Daumen über deinen Hals, „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Geh einfach, damit ich hier verzieren kann. Dieser Ort ist Schäbig und nicht stilvoll.“ Die Wache verdrehte ihre Augen, schloss die Tür zu deiner Zelle und ging. Du lächeltest zu dir selbst. „Das hat durchaus Potenzial. Nicht das 5th Avenue Penthouse, aber ich kann dafür sorgen, dass es funktioniert.“

Loki beobachtete dich fasziniert. Zu aller erst hobst du deine Hand, und F/C Energie kam heraus und verschlang dich. Als sie verschwand trugst du ein bequemer aussehendes Outfit. Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht verwandeltest du das mager aussehende Brett in ein komfortables Bett und ließest dich darauf fallen. Loki beobachtete, wie du Energie gegen die Wände schnipptest, und Plakate erschienen. Irgendwann realisierte er, dass du auf Midgard leben musstest, denn viele der Poster waren von Bands und Filmen von dort.

„Ah, das ist mehr nach meinem Geschmack,“ sagtest du mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. „Aber sie haben keinen Fernseher hier, also kein F/TV/S mehr.“ Mit einem Schmollmund beschworst du ein Buch herauf. „Also werde ich wohl einfach Bücher lesen.“

'Wer ist sie?' dachte Loki bei sich selbst, als er seine Zelle durchschritt und dich dabei immer noch beobachtete. Du wusstest, dass er starrte. Mit einer Welle mit deiner Hand, schicktest du einen Klon hinüber zu seiner Zelle.

„Kann ich dir helfen?“ fragte der Klon, der lachend auf einem von Lokis Stühlen saß, die Beine überschlagen und einer der Arme und den Rücken gegen den Stuhl gelehnt. Loki sprang zurück bei der plötzlichen Präsenz in seiner Zelle. Er drehte sich um, und sah zu dem Klon.

„Wie ist dein Name?“ fragte er. Der Klon lachte.

„Ich habe zuerst eine Frage gestellt, Tiger.“

„Aber ich bin ein Prinz.“ Der Klon pfiff.

„Nun, hier denke ich, sind wir beide nur Gefangene,“ sagte dein Klon, „Also jetzt, warum starrst du mich an?“

„Ich interessiere mich für dich,“ sagte er, blickte zu dir zurück. Deine Augen waren geschlossen, und du lagst entspannt in deinem Bett. Also eine Astralprojektion, kein Klon. Er drehte sich um, und starrte dich an, „Wie ist dein Name?“

„Y/C/N,“ sagtest du grinsend, „Vielleicht hast du schon von mir gehört.“

„Dem kann ich nicht zustimmen,“ erklärte Loki, „Aber ich würde gerne mehr über dich wissen.“ Du standest auf, und durchschrittest seine Zelle, begutachtetest deinen Stapel von Büchern auf dem Boden.

„Beeindruckende Kollektion,“ sagtest du, „Ich hatte meine eigene Privatbibliothek auf Midgard. Bevor dieser sogenannte König mich gejagt und eingesperrt hat für diese 'Kriegsverbrechen',“ erklärtest du. Loki konnte deine Verachtung für Odin spüren. Er lächelte ein wenig. „Du versuchst nur ein Land zu übernehmen, und schon bist du auf Asgards Liste der Meistgesuchten.“

„Welches Land?“ wollte Loki wissen, während er dich beim hin und hergehen beobachtete.

„Die Vereinigten Staaten,“ sagtest du beiläufig, „Es kann ja nicht viel schlechter werden, als es ohnehin schon ist.“ Er begann zu lachen. „Nun, am besten gehe ich in meine Zelle zurück.“ Mit diesen Worten verschwandest du in einer Wolke aus F/C Energie. Du wachtest auf deinem Bett auf, und schenktest Loki ein kokettes Winken. Er grinste nur.

…

Die nächsten Tage spielten Loki und du euch gegenseitig Streiche, indem ihr verschiedenste Gegenstände aus den Zellen der anderen verschwinden ließt. Loki, indem er seine Klone zu dir schickte um es zu erledigen, und du, indem du dein Astralprojektion dafür nutztest ihn zu ärgern. Schließlich, in einer Nacht, hatte Loki genug und schickte einen Klon hinüber in deinen Raum.

„Oh, hallo Schönling,“ sagtest du. Du drehtest dich um, und seine Augen weiteten sich. Du trugst lediglich F/C und schwarze Unterwäsche, und sahst hinreißend aus. „Ich habe dich erwartet.“

„Ach, hast du das?“ fragte er mit einem Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Mit einem Schnippen deiner Finger beschworst du eine Illusion von dir und Loki herauf, in der ihr Schach spieltet, weil du nicht wolltest, dass jeder hier eure 'Konversation' sehen konnte, die ihr gleich führen würdet. Auch wenn du dir sicher warst, dass es dennoch jeder hören würde.


End file.
